


John's Fine

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drunk Driver, M/M, Prom, Sadstuck, i dont think john's fine despite the title, mention of panic attacks at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night of prom and John's date is late. Is he ditching or, even worse, going with somebody else? Join us on a conquest through prom-adox space to figure out the mystery behind Dave's absence and more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a post by gooberjammin on tumblr (it have it linked on the version of this on my tumblr--thisisnttoopositive.tumblr.com). It was one of those things where i was like, oh let me see if i can write something sad, on a whim sooo. Yeah. Try to enjoy it even though its not one of my best pieces but also ignore the self depricating things im trying not to write about myself but its two in the morning. Also, in pesterchum i just crossed rose's stuff out because i have no idea how to format. For god's sake i got this account yesterday.

Fifteen minutes late. Your name is John Egbert and you’re sure that your date, the one and only Dave Strider (who’s sort of a douche but also really cool and smart) will show up anytime soon. Then you can scurry on over to prom with your cousin, Jade Harley, and your other best friend Rose Lalonde(who both currently sat beside you waiting for Dave to arrive). You’d all have a great time and there would be nothing to worry about (other than the impending doom of the oncoming finals week which you’d have to suffer through before you could escape the scholarly prison in which this prom would be held). Everything would be okay.

“Hey John, you okay? “ Jade asks,

You shoot her a nervous look and she nods, scooting closer to pull you into a hug.

“Don’t worry, Dave’ll show up.”

 

Thirty minutes late. You try to distract yourself from negative thoughts. He will come and you will get to share prom night with him. The three of you play apples to apple with your Grandfather. He keeps on making lame jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood he knows is being dragged down by Dave’s absence. You read the red cards for handsome: princes, daycare workers, and barney. You laugh at barney, but end up choosing princes, because god knows what you’d do to have yours with you right now. Your Grandfather cheers. You smile because every time he says something you become a little more hopeful. Everything will be okay.

 

Almost an hour late. You’re afraid to say that you’re getting your hopes up because that would mean you’re setting yourself up for disappointment. You’re currently playing minecraft with Rose and Jade. Rose created a huge mansion while you were barely getting by with a hut. She’s always had a knack for video games–if it were a life or death situation, you’d want her to be in control. At least then she could keep you from spacing out, a habit both you and Jade had (but Jade did it so much she was considered narcoleptic). Rose kept her phone out because if Dave were ditching on purpose he’d text Rose first, afraid of confrontation with you (he didn’t want to disappoint) and willing to go through a therapy session to sort his feelings out if it got bad (something that happened often after years of hiding behind those sunglasses). He’ll text saying he has the stomach flu or something, you think. Everything will be okay.

 

Two hours late. You have lost hope. You’re currently in your pajamas bawling in Jade’s arms. Rose sits nestled in her girlfriend’s grasp as the four of you (a title which you’d usually assigned to you, Rose, Jade, and Dave) watch Titanic. You’re not crying about the movie.

Usually by now, Dave would’ve called. You assume he’s ditching. He wussed out, too afraid to be seen in public with his dorky boyfriend. That would’ve made sense a year ago but this is strange. You try to focus on the movie but all you can feel is the doomed weight in your chest. You consider he could’ve cheated on you with Karkat or something. That too would’ve made sense a year ago but not now. There is nothing you can think–oh. Rose’s phone is buzzing. That must be Dave.

 

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you phone is buzzing. You could barely hear it over the blubbering of one of your best friends, John Egbert, but you heard it nonetheless. You dig it out of your pocket.

  
  


\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]  at 23:08 --

TT: Lalonde this is serious you guy need to get your asses over to the hospital right now.

TT:Dave’s hurt.

 

You tighten your grip around Kanaya’s arm.

“Guys we need to go.” you barely spit out, your throat constricting. Calm down Lalonde, you can’t panic now. You make it your goal to take care of everybody here.

 

 ~~TT~~ : Coming.

 

Your name is John Egbert and two of your three best friends, your dad, your grandfather, and Kanaya Maryam are stuffed into your father’s van. You have never been more relieved to own such a hideous, spacious car. At the same time you’re panicking in your cousin’s arms because dave is in the hospital and Rose won’t tell you the details. She doesn’t want you to cry any more than you are now.

 

Arriving at the hospital, you check in at the desk, saying you’re family of Dave Strider and you have permission from his guardian to see him. Your father, Kanaya, your grandfather, and Jade stay back. It’s just you and Rose. The nurse leads you down the hall to see Dave in a hospital bed, mangled and beaten. A sudden wave of nausea rolls through your body as you turn the corner and you slam yourself against the wall to catch your breath.

Walking through the door you see the reason why you’ve missed your prom. His bro looks up from the sight of Dave, and says

“Drunk teenagers. All of them went with the car. Dave barely made it out alive. The nurses say he won’t make it to the morning. I’m sorry, John.”

He takes off his pointy triangle shades and rubs his orange eyes.

“Mr. Strider there is no need for you to be apologizing for somebody else’s actions–especially one who’s intoxicated.” Rose says with a soft, reassuring voice, hugging the man she can practically call a father. You wipe your eyes, turning to look at your dying boyfriend. His open eyes are red with specks of gold. They emanate fear, something you’d be feeling if you knew you were going to die. His hand moves and you grasp it lightly.

“Dave I love you please don’t go,” you whisper. He whimpers.

“I-” he barely gets out before wincing,

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” you repeat, your body shaking with sobs. In the distance you can hear the heart meter. It’s going too quick for dave’s well being. You try to pull away thinking it must be you.

“I-me too.” he breaths. His breath are getting quicker. You barely register dave’s bro pulling you away, you hear meter getting quicker. Somebody screams, dave, don’t go. Somebody shrieks, dave i love you. The heart meter goes flat. The world is silent, spinning, you barely register the sobs racking through you body. You croak, dave i love you. He doesn’t reply because Dave Strider, the love of your life, is dead. Nothing is okay.

 

You haven’t spoken since the hospital. That was a year ago. You went to the funeral, but left when you started to break down. They wanted to send you to rehab so you could have full time help with your mutism, but you’d have a panic attack if you even thought about the hospital. You’re living with your dad now, Jade lives nearby and works at an animal shelter. Rose lives about an hour away working at a psychiatrist. Her fiance, Kanaya Maryam works at a boutique in the city and grandpa harley passed away shortly after Dave. You didn’t go to the funeral.

 

One year late. You’re currently in your pajamas bawling in Jade’s arms. Rose sits nestled in her fiance’s grasp as the four of you (a title which you’d usually assigned to you, Rose, Jade, and Dave) watch Titanic. You’re not crying about the movie.

You barely register the thought that Dave should’ve come by now, that the four (plus Kanaya Maryam) of you should be at your senior prom. Then you giggle silently.

Dave didn’t show up to prom, you think.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feedback is appreciated.


End file.
